Elémentaire, mon cher Moony
by Koyomi-San
Summary: Réponse au défi n°12 du catalogue d'Ivrian. Lorsque James, Magenquêteur, se retrouve avec Lucius Malefoy à dos suite à une bourde de Sirius, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il allait avoir de tels ennuis...


**Elémentaire, mon cher Moony…**

**Chapitre 1 : Où Sirius fait une bourde**

_Auteur : Koyomi_

_Série : Harry Potter, on se refait pas._

_Genre : UA, revisitation des bouquins de Conan Doyle, même si je les ai jamais lus…_

_Disclaimer : Je ne me fais AUCUN fric sur leur dos ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me relâcher… _

_Réponse au défi n°12 du Catalogue d'Ivrian._

* * *

« Tu peux répéter plus lentement ? » Articula James Potter.

Le Magenquêteur regardait Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et président de la firme internationale de fabrication de balais volants Le Chien Noir, avec une expression abasourdie. Sirius se tortilla d'un air gêné en face de lui.

« J'ai accidentellement brûlé ton dossier sur Voldy ? » Répéta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, ce que tu as dit avant… » Répéta James, dans une phase avancé d'hébétement.

Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, il se leva avec violence.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Son meilleur ami gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

James se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, hébété.

« Bon, si je résume : tu as fait brûler mon dossier sur ce salaud, tu as par la même occasion fait exploser la voiture de Lucius Malefoy, et tout cela parce que tu étais avec SA FEMME ?! »

Sirius glissa un œil entre ses doigts et hocha la tête.

« Mais Sirius, c'est ta cousine ! »

« Et alors ? » Répondit son ami d'un air déprimé.

James secoua la tête.

« Tu es d'une bêtise sans égale. Tu viens de nous fourrer dans la pire situation qui soit. » Soupira-t-il.

Sirius secoua le bras au dessus de sa tête, sans sortir son visage de l'abri de sa seconde main.

James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois sur la poignée. Celle-ci s'anima et lui demanda d'une voix fatiguée ce qu'il voulait.

« Dis aux autres portes de prévenir Remus que j'ai besoin de lui. »

La poignée bougea en signe d'assentiment, et aussitôt après elle se figea. James savait qu'il sollicitait trop ses portes, mais il entendit tout de même avec satisfaction le long chuchotis se répercuter le long des murs du Manoir.

Il alla ensuite se poster devant la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur l'immense parc des Ombres Nocturnes1. Les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch brillaient sous la lumière pâle du soleil, et une envie irrépressible de voler le prit, mais il se contint. Il avait du travail.

« Tu es un idiot, Sirius. » Marmonna-t-il.

Un vague reniflement lui répondit.

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles James songea à son fils, Harry, qui rentrait de Poudlard ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu le pas de son associé, Remus Lupin, surnommé affectueusement Moony à cause de sa lycanthropie par ses amis, et de sa coriacité de « loup » dans le milieu des Magenquêteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore, Sirius ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix lasse.

James se réinstalla derrière le bureau et lui résuma brièvement la situation.

Remus pâlit.

« Sirius, tu as une liaison avec Narcissa depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il en pâlissant. « Ca fait un petit peu plus de six mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius poussa un gémissement déchirant.

Le lycanthrope se saisit la tête à deux mains.

« Je savais bien que Narcissa me cachait quelque chose. » Marmonna-t-il.

Remus avait une relation exclusive avec la cousine de Sirius. Elle représentait tout pour lui, elle était la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Depuis la mort de Lily Evans, la femme de James, qui avait été comme une sœur pour le loup-garou, il s'était extraordinairement rapproché de l'ex-serpentarde. Mais, pour ce que James en savait, leur relation n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

James secoua la tête avec amertume.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, ni les moyens de perdre ce temps, à simplement affronter Malefoy. Voldemort nous demande déjà trop d'effort. »

Remus lui jeta un regard désolé. Voldemort lui avait pris sa meilleure amie lorsque Lily était morte, mais la douleur de James était sans commune mesure avec la sienne.

Lorsque sa femme avait disparu, James, qui était alors enseignant chercheur en métamorphose, était resté prostré pendant des mois, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, n'ouvrant même pas sa porte à ses meilleurs amis. C'était Sirius qui était parvenu à le sortir de sa torpeur, en amenant le petit Harry, alors âgé de quatre ans, auprès de son père. Et même s'il n'était pas rentré dans les Ombres Nocturnes de manière très légale (seul le sang des Potter permettait l'accès à la demeure, et il avait obligé Harry à rentrer par une fenêtre, la cassant au passage, de manière à ce que le bambin puisse lui ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur), il avait été félicité par tout le monde sorcier qui désespérait de voir le célèbre père du petit Harry se fermer ainsi à l'extérieur.

James était devenu le célèbre magenquêteur qu'il était aujourd'hui à cause (Remus hésitait à dire « grâce ») de la mort de Lily. Sa première enquête, avant qu'il ne fusse réellement un magenquêteur, l'avait conduit au fin fond du pays de Galles, où il avait coincé Peter Pettigrow, l'ancien ami des trois Maraudeurs, et le traître qui avait trahi l'emplacement où se cachait Lily et son bébé.

« On va devoir faire avec, je suppose. » Soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux une nouvelle fois, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus.

Remus sourit tendrement devant le tic de James, que l'homme avait gardé après ses années d'étude à Poudlard, durant lesquelles il se servait de ce geste pour impressionner les filles – et particulièrement Lily, ce qui amusait extraordinairement Remus à l'époque.

« Allez, Sirius, lève-toi, tu t'en remettras. »

« Oh, moi, sûrement. Malefoy, un peu moins peut-être. » Grogna Sirius sans quitter sa position.

« Je t'en prie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Narcissa et Lucius ne se sont mariés que dans le but de préserver les traditions. » S'agaça James. « Ils n'ont pas fait un mariage d'amour, et ils ont eu leur héritier, alors je pense que leur mariage ne leur sert que de couverture. »

« Je sais ça ! » S'emporta Sirius en se relevant d'un bond. « Mais crois-tu vraiment que Lucius le considérera sous cet angle ! Il ne cherche qu'un prétexte pour nous attaquer, toi et moi, alors tu penses bien qu'il ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion ! »

James s'avança en direction de Sirius, et bien que son ami le dépassait de quelques centimètres, le directeur de Chien Noir se ratatina brusquement, tant James irradiait la fureur et la magie.

« Dans ce cas, c'était à toi, et à toi seul, de prendre tes responsabilités ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Lucius Malefoy est un homme dangereux, et ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir mis en garde contre le danger. Alors soit tu te satisfais de la situation actuelle, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul pour réparer tes conneries ! » Cracha James avec colère.

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête et James se détourna – enfin, pensa le chien – de son ami.

« Bon. Comme tu as, en plus de cette accumulation de bêtises, détruit mon dossier sur Voldemort, je vais être obligé de tout reconstituer, et une grande partie en me basant sur nos seuls souvenirs. »

Sirius jugea plus prudent de se taire et d'écouter.

« Remus, tu vas chez ton indic. Sirius, tu fonces au Ministère me récupérer les infos officielles, et si possible des photos des pièces à convictions. Moi, je vais récupérer Harry à la gare. On se retrouve ici à 22h. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête presque simultanément, et transplanèrent dans un pop synchronisé.

James se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il resta ainsi affalé quelques minutes, manquant de s'endormir, et ce fut l'horloge qui le tira de sa somnolence en lui signalant qu'il était l'heure de se rendre à King Cross.

Il s'accorda un court instant de réflexion, décida que oui, il partirait en Magicobus – était-il fou – et que sa baguette serait nécessaire.

Il sortit donc dans la rue, admirant au passage les grandes demeures victoriennes qui s'organisaient tout le long de Baker Street, sachant par expérience qu'elles étaient bien plus grandes à l'intérieur que ce qu'elles paraissaient à l'extérieur, puisque Baker Street était la seule rue entièrement sorcière de Londres. Mais les Ombres Nocturnes étaient et resteraient la plus grande et la plus imposante des demeures de la grande rue.

Il agita légèrement sa baguette et, presque instantanément, le Magicobus s'arrêta devant lui avec un fort crissement de pneus.

Le contrôleur lui ouvrit la porte en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Magicobus de la Communauté Sorcière, bonjour. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui délivrer son petit speech, mais James lui fourra rapidement une poignée de mornilles dans la main et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil au fin fond du bus.

Le contrôleur considéra un instant l'élégant homme, habillé d'une robe sorcière cintré à la manière d'une redingote, s'ouvrant sur des jambes musclés que moulait parfaitement un caleçon beige, et de bottes en cuir de dragon noir de la meilleure qualité, qui l'avait ainsi payé sans même lui indiquer le lieu où il souhaitait se rendre. Puis il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le chauffeur.

« C'est quoi le prochain arrêt, Andy ? » Souffla-t-il.

« King Cross. » Lui répondit le chauffeur sans quitter des yeux son journal.

« Mais je croyais qu'on passait par l'Ecosse, avant ! » Fit le contrôleur, surpris.

« T'as pas vu qui vient de monter, stupide ? C'est James Potter. Et il va chercher son fils à King Cross, donc nous allons à King Cross. »

Le contrôleur tourna un regard surpris vers leur nouveau passager, et ce ne fut que lorsque James Potter lui adressa un regard agacé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'homme depuis deux bonnes minutes, et cette constatation le fit se détourner en rougissant, ce qui contrastait fort mal avec sa chevelure rousse.

« Charlie, Charlie… » Soupira Andy.

Charlie eut un sourire gêné mais il s'obligea à se reprendre, et réajusta sa veste élimé avec toute la fierté et la dignité qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce geste, et s'en fut réveiller les passagers qui se rendaient à King Cross.

Alors qu'il secouait une sorcière engoncée dans son corsage, et qu'il craignait fortement de voir s'étouffer tant ses ronflements entraient en désaccord avec le corset qui comprimait son imposante poitrine, le Magicobus freina brusquement. Habitué aux écarts, Charlie resta solidement planté sur ses pieds, mais le lit de la sorcière alla en percuter un second, et la femme se réveilla en poussant de hauts cris.

« Nous sommes arrivés à King Cross, Miss Darkins. » Articula précipitamment Charlie.

La sorcière se leva, le teint légèrement verdâtre, et précéda Charlie. Elle se hâta de descendre, coupant le chemin de James Potter qui s'écarta galamment devant elle.

Le magenquêteur lança un dernier regard à Charlie puis descendit du bus.

James soupira en recevant une giclée d'eau sur la figure. Chose étonnante, il pleuvait sur Londres. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la gare, et profita d'un coin désert pour se sécher magiquement.

Puis il se mêla au flot de moldus, et il loua la mode sorcière d'être si proche de la mode moldue actuelle. Ainsi, sa robe passait aisément pour une veste longue, et ses bottes ne dépareillaient pas.

Les trains s'offrirent enfin à sa vue, et il se détacha de la foule pour se glisser entre les voies 9 et 10. Il s'appuya contre le tourniquet et se laissa glisser de l'autre côté.

Une foule de parents étaient déjà là, à piétiner nerveusement dans l'attente du Poudlard Express. James reconnut quelques personnes, parmi lesquels Molly Weasley, une femme petite et ronde qui souriait tout le temps, avec des cheveux aussi roux que ceux de ses fils. Derrière elle se tenait son mari, Arthur Weasley, qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, dans James ne savait plus quel département.

Enfin, il repéra Eloïse Zabini, qui lui adressait de grands signes par-dessus les têtes des gens autour d'elle. James lui sourit et fendit à grands pas la marée humaine.

Eloïse Zabini était élégamment habillé d'un corsage rouge qui ressortait furieusement sur le noir de ses jupes, et d'aucuns l'auraient décrite vulgaire si sa discrète capeline ne lui couvrait les épaules et les cheveux. Elle était un étrange petit bout de femme, aux mœurs libérées mais qui pouvait être tellement guindée lors de certaines occasions. Son mari était mort dans un accident de Quidditch cinq ans auparavant, et elle n'avait jamais fait totalement le deuil.

« Alors, le retour du fils prodige ? » Plaisanta la jeune femme en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil.

« Penses-tu ! Quelle note de potions va-t-il m'annoncer cette fois-ci, à ton avis ? » Rit James en lui offrant son bras.

« Avec Severus comme professeur ? Je miserais sur… Déplorable. C'est ton fils, après tout. » Répondit Eloïse avec un sourire.

James rit de bon cœur.

Son fils, Harry Potter, était en cinquième année à Poudlard. James se souvenait parfaitement de son premier retour de Poudlard, pour les vacances de Toussaint de sa première année. L'enfant arborait fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard – ce qui avait fortement surpris James, qui l'aurait plutôt imaginé à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle – et était déjà entouré d'une cour d'amis, constituée en grande majorité de filles.

La première année du jeune garçon avait suffi à celui-ci pour qu'il devienne une sorte d'idole au sein de l'école. Tout le temps entouré par ses amis, Harry était devenu le protégé de Dumbledore, pour de multiples raisons que James savait ne pas toutes connaître, notamment parce que la présence de l'héritier Potter à Serpentard avait permis une réconciliation des quatre Maisons, et la réintégration des élèves de la Maison verte et argent.

Le cercle d'amis le plus proche de Harry était par ailleurs composé en majorité de filles, avec lequel sexe il semblait avoir des affinités stupéfiantes. James avait rencontré plusieurs fois Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor à la mémoire stupéfiante, Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle un peu fofolle, et Ginny Weasley, d'un an la cadette d'Harry, amitié qui avait surpris James étant donné que son fils et l'un des frères aînés de Ginny étaient ennemis.

Blaise Zabini, le fils d'Eloïse était, d'après ce que James en savait, le meilleur ami d'Harry, et le seul de sexe masculin à être véritablement proche de lui.

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare, sortant James de ses pensées.

L'énorme locomotive à vapeur soufflait et sifflait bruyamment, et les cris des élèves à l'intérieur ajoutaient au vacarme ambiant.

La tête de Harry apparut à une porte et il agita les bras en reconnaissant son père, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du wagonnet. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, traînant une lourde valise, suivi de près par Blaise et Hermione.

James se précipita en direction de son fils, de façon à l'aider à porter sa valise. Eloïse serra son fils dans ses bras, tandis que Harry la saluait respectueusement.

« Alors, comment se sont passés ses examens ? » Demanda James en rapetissant la valise de son fils et en la fourrant dans sa poche.

« Très bien, Hermione et Blaise m'ont dit que j'avais toutes mes chances d'avoir Optimal dans chaque matière. » Répondit Harry d'un ton très dégagé.

« Mademoiselle. » Salua James en baisant la main d'Hermione, qui lui sourit en réponse.

Les épais cheveux de la jeune fille étaient retenus en un chignon haut, ce qui dégageait son visage pointu et le faisait paraître plus mince encore qu'il n'était. Son uniforme était quelque peu trop large pour son corps menu, et il flottait autour d'elle, bien qu'assez élégamment. La jeune fille était étrangement jolie, avec ses yeux marron et sa perpétuelle expression sérieuse.

« Monsieur Potter, ravie de vous revoir. » Répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. « Je m'excuse de vous abandonner ici, mais j'aperçois mes parents, qui sont moldus et quelque peu perdus. A bientôt, Harry. Je t'enverrais un hibou, comme d'habitude. »

Harry hocha la tête en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

« A bientôt Harry ! » semblait être l'exclamation de rigueur à cette heure-ci. De nombreux élèves les dépassaient en s'exclamant ainsi, et Harry leur souriait tous avec gentillesse et dignité. Souvent, James songeait à son fils comme à un meneur de foules.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas imposant. Plutôt petit et mince pour sa taille, avec de grands yeux qui lui mangeaient le visage et les éternelles petites lunettes rondes qui semblaient héréditaires chez les Potter. Certes, le Quidditch l'avait agréablement transformé, lui donnant petit à petit les muscles qu'il n'avait pas, mais le poste d'attrapeur n'était guère physique, et James doutait qu'il se développa plus. Cependant, le visage d'Harry avait quelque chose d'indéniablement charmant, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son air décidé qu'accentuait son menton, qu'il levait toujours, comme dans une attitude de défi. Harry Potter avait un énorme potentiel charismatique.

« Je suppose que vos résultats seront à la hauteur des espérances de votre père, Mr Potter. » Fit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Comme un seul homme, James et Harry se retournèrent, faisant face à Lucius Malefoy et à son fils, Drago Malefoy, qui était dans la même session qu'Harry.

« Malefoy. » Salua poliment James, à qui l'ironie de la situation n'échappait pas.

Lucius et sa réplique miniature face à lui-même et Harry, dont tout le monde disait qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Allons, pas de ça entre nous. » Grinça Lucius. « Certains de ton cercle d'amis sont devenus bien assez intimes avec quelques unes de mes connaissances. »

James secoua la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher que décidément, les bourdes de Sirius finissaient toujours par lui retomber dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » S'entendit-il prononcer.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé la question, mais n'en attendit pas moins la réponse de tout son cœur.

« Divorcer, bien entendu. »

James remarqua que Drago souriait devant les grimaces d'Harry, et manqua éclater de rire lorsque le sourire du blond se figea en entendant la phrase de son père.

« Divorcer ? Mais es-tu devenu fou ? » S'exclama Drago à l'intention de son père.

« Ma santé mentale n'a rien à voir dans cet affaire, et ton nez non plus. Je vous prie de m'excuser, messieurs, mais je crains de n'avoir à vous abandonner. » Siffla Lucius avec colère.

« A bientôt, Harry ! » Lança Drago doucement, en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis.

« A bientôt. » Répondit Harry dans un souffle, étrangement pâle.

James regarda Lucius s'éloigner avec un sentiment mêlé de colère et de frustration.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chapitre 1, chers amis, lecteurs et lectrices.

* * *

1 Je sais, je l'ai déjà employé dans la Malédiction, mais j'adore ce nom v.v 


End file.
